


[Gift Fic] What Are We Watching?

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: #batfamchristmasstocking, #batfamxmasstocking2k17, Gen, Gift Fic, Slice of Life, family movie nights, holiday bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: Holidays often bring the family together. (Whether it's in happiness, by obligation, bribery, blackmail, or loneliness, did that really matter?)And one event that helps (or not -depending on the choice) is family movie nights.And for this evening, it was Cass' turn to choose.





	[Gift Fic] What Are We Watching?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantasticfours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticfours/gifts).



> My Batfam Christmas Stocking gift for wwwlw ([@bisexualkori](http://bisexualkori.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr)
> 
> Hope you had a good holiday! And everyone as well! (^w^)
> 
> Also on [FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12785773/1/What-Are-We-Watching) | [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/169262080504/gift-fic-what-are-we-watching)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Prompt: "You were so adorable back then!"

 

 

Cassandra had decided to kill some time by exploring the manor. It was the one thing the eldest of her siblings had done, maybe not together but often enough on their own that Alfred had commented on how much trouble they always got themselves into because of it.

The younger of her siblings had not often done so however. Tim being a shy one and not wanting to accidentally break something. Damian claiming the house and everything in it would still be there whether he explored it or not.

Sometimes she was frustrated when her siblings didn't see their similarities in each other.

But that was a matter for another day.

For now, she just needed to unlock the box she'd found. It was a simple chest. It was also small compared to the ones at the foot of their beds but it had more elegance in the design of the metal hinges and lock.

Alfred had said she was free to open anything in this room but to put it back once she finished.

As she finished picking the lock and opening it, Cass had to smile.

She didn't think Alfred would mind not having these put back. Nope. Not at all. 

* * *

Alfred can't help but be surprised as Cass came into the kitchen carrying a heavy looking box.

"Miss Cassandra, perhaps it would be good to put the box down now. It looks quite heavy."

Cassandra nodded and set it gently on the kitchen island. He'd actually meant for her to put it down on the floor. But the young woman only went about to get a rag, dampen it with water and started cleaning it.

Well. Now he was curious. Setting his cup of tea down, he looked closer at the now clean box and was instantly reminded of what it contained. _So that's where I placed it_.

Cassandra looked up at him with a smile. He was sure she knew he'd recognized it. He smiled right back at her. He felt his heart grow warm at the mischievous twinkle in her eyes once she spoke.

"For movie night."

 _Ahh. It_ is _her turn to choose after all._ Alfred smiled back, his own twinkle in eyes as he replied, "Of course, Miss." 

* * *

Bruce was simultaneously looking forward to and dreading this evening.

It was movie night.

Nothing could be more heartwarming or heart attack inducing as movie nights with the family.

The head of the family silently prayed it would be one of those non-eventful nights. Nights where no one got mad, no one was pranked, no one was stabbed (lightly), no one broke something, and there was no shouting.

He didn't hold much hope though.

Tonight _was_ Cassie's choice though. And more often than not, her choice nights ended up good and nice. And quiet.

Mostly.

As he watched his family shuffle in, Bruce wondered suddenly, how exactly did it grow to be this big?

After setting down the box Cass had thrust into his hands before leading him into the family room, Bruce took his seat at one of the big chairs near the large sofa.

He observed his youngest immediately take his 'spot' at the foot of the couch closest to him. Tim came in next, his arms full of popcorn bowls followed by Jason who was carrying the same. Dick followed closely; ruffling Jason's hair once he'd crouched down to put the food on the table.

"Hey!"

Dick only grinned as he handed him the bottles of soda and juice in his arms. "Here ya go, Little Wing."

Bruce tried not to smile as Jason pouted (though of course, he'd deny it was so) as he muttered about his brother to stop calling him such.

For Bruce, hearing his eldest calling him by his nickname brought on bittersweet memories but also a faint hope of things getting better.

Steph came in next, wheeling in Barbara (a feat only she, Cass or Alfred ever got the privilege to do) and they settled on the other end of the couch. Dick planted himself beside her on the couch. Steph planted herself on the floor and grinned at Tim who'd chosen to sit on the floor as well. Both smiled as they leaned back against the bean bags, bowls of popcorn cradled in their hands.

Jason shook his head called them lazy bums as he distributed the remaining bowls. He labeled everyone's paper cup before asking who wanted what for their drinks.

"If you would sit down please, Master Jason. I can do the drink distribution."

"But-" Jason cut off at the raised brow and sulked all the way to the couch. In protest of not being allowed to help, he sank down on the seats in an exaggerated slouch. Bruce was tempted to roll his eyes. Even though seeing his son being so open was a wonderful feeling, he did still find himself exasperated at his antics.

"Stop slouching, Todd. It's unbecoming."

"Bite me, demon."

"Jay...Dami…" warned Dick. He was smiling widely but his eyes weren't.

Jason huffed but sat up properly. Damian rolled his eyes but said nothing else.

Sometimes, Bruce wondered exactly who the dad was here. But the thought was never bitter, just sad.

Cass cleared her throat then and got everyone's attention. Smiling widely, and after a shared look with Alfred (which had most everyone feel so left out), she took out a VHS tape (“Cass, how old is this movie?” “Bruce-old or Jim-old?” “Guys...” “Sorry.”). Their sister waved the tape proudly and then bent down to play it. 

* * *

_"-running? Is it working, B?"_

Dick frowned. The voice sounded familiar.

 _"C'mon you big lug. You're not_ that _old," the voice whined. "Even Alfred's gots more gumption than you. And he's not the one holding the camera."_

A small gasp escaped him as he felt himself smile widely.

Looking at his sister, he saw her smiling at him as they all watched a young Dick Grayson peer up and into the camera. (“Aww. You were so adorable back then.” “Only back then?” “Yep.”) His face occupied the screen as someone, presumably Bruce, bent down suddenly and shoved the camera at his face.

_“‘Has more’,” Bruce corrected then said, “I don't know kiddo. Can you see the red light blinking?"_

The video zoomed in further on young Dick’s face.

_"Brooooooooose…you're supposed to be recording around me not my pores!"_

The camera went back and once more the tiny Dick was seen. Alfred to the side of the screen was also looking at Bruce, a roll of his eyes clearly captured.

Bruce of now cut off his laugh with a cough as his kids gasped.

"You caught Alfred rolling his eyes!"

As one, they turned to the old butler who'd chosen to sit on the pair of the chair Bruce was occupying. He only gave them an impassive look as he waved his hand and directed them to return to watching the video.

The rest of the tape was at once amusing as it was embarrassing as the recordings were a mix of either Bruce playing cameraman to Dick's enthusiasm to show off his acrobatics ("We get it. You're an acrobat, Dickie," Jason huffed and then gave a grunt as a pillow hit him) to Dick's own recording of his explorations of the manor.

"Man. It was really quiet back then, huh?" Tim gave voice to their thoughts as they watched.

Young Dick had even gone so far as to talk like a narrator of a wildlife show, stating his observations of Bruce like he was some rare animal find in his natural habitat of "pomp and circumstance."

"You're not using that right at all, Goldie," Jason groaned at his elder brother's lack of understanding.

"Sue me. It sounded perfect for B."

Jason only gave a snort.

Bruce was smiling as he watched his first child being exactly that, a kid with so much ahead of him. It took a while after he'd left but Bruce could see how true that statement still held for his eldest. For all his kids.

As the rest of the tapes were viewed fast forwarded and rewound back when a part of the manor was shown and held their interests, Bruce listened as his kids talked of maybe doing another tour of the manor and actually viewing some of the rooms that they hadn't seen but were in the video.

After a look with Alfred, they were given permission to do so but to remain careful of what they find. The manor was old and after having seen their baby older brother getting into trouble in some of his exploration, they promised. 

* * *

As a tape finished, most of the others were busy already planning their exploration route for tomorrow. Cass quietly replaced the tape and pressed play, holding in her giggle.

Slowly, everyone's attention was caught as singing came on.

Bruce frowned in confusion before recognizing the song and exactly what this video was. His face broke out into a smile.

Alfred smiled the same way as he hummed along.

"What's this one about Father?"

A strangled sound was heard from the couch as Jason choked on nothing, his face going pale and then a blushing red.

"Little Wing? Is that…you?" Dick was grinning like a loon as he avidly watched Jason, young Jason, come into view on screen standing on a stage and singing.

"You can sing, Todd?"

"You're the lead! Oh my goodness." Steph giggled as they watched.

“Aww. Lookit my lil bro. So adorable!”

Bruce was remembering now. Jason had been part of his school's drama club and had come home one day brimming with happiness, anxiety and nervous energy.

He'd not told Bruce beforehand of his audition. It had been Alfred whom he'd gone to for help. But afterward, Jason had shyly handed him the school program, he'd done his level best to get through work and make it in time for the school play. The school play where his son was the lead. He remembered Lucius smiling at his fatherly pride when excused himself for the day.

Jason gave another strangled sound. And Cass immediately threw herself in front of the player as Jason tried to jump over Tim and towards the television.

He aborted his plans quickly (he'd never win against Cass) and tried to make a run for it instead.

Dick vaulted over the couch and pinned him down before he could run away. Tim stood and locked the doors. Steph went and blocked the windows.

Damian grew bemused at his siblings. He didn't think it was necessary (well, except maybe Grayson's initial prevention of Todd's escape). Ignoring them, he continued watching the tape. He'd expected Todd to be a miserable failure. But it didn't take long before he felt impressed at his older brother's not at all bumbling at his role. Young Jason was actually quite good. 

* * *

The evening ends with Jason staying face down on the ground by choice, sandwiched between Tim and Steph's bean bags and with the couch pillows covering his head.

Bruce and Alfred had been exchanging anecdotes all throughout but only in between Jason's moments on stage, of course. They were telling the others of how Jason had been such a drama queen despairing of failure even as he practiced his heart out before the play.

Everyone ignored the groaning coming from the floor. 

* * *

"And now, young masters and misses, please look here and wave."

All at once they shouted in surprise and then glee as Alfred waved at them from behind a video camera he'd set up on one corner of the room.

He'd been filming the whole time and they hadn't known, distracted as they had been by watching.

And now with some reluctant grousing (only from Jay really but only for a bit), Alfred lets the camera continue taping with their knowledge this time.

And if a few still shots of the family end up in Bruce's wallet and work desks, no one says anything.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea a while back about home videos and the kids plus kid Bruce. But I haven’t written it out yet. Still, it felt like the right idea for this one. Holidays and family movie nights are thing after all. Cass just thought about how maybe the others would like to know about things from before. I didn’t want add in angst here tho and I know that route usually calls for it. So...it’s not much but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Happy New Year! Here’s to an exciting 2018!


End file.
